Devil May Cry Revolution
by Jurassic Rider
Summary: A alternative story of 6 teenagers that fights agains demons in their adventure they will change Fate itself.
1. New Reality

**Prologe**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The smoke was high in the red smell of death spreaded throught the repulsive wasteland covered in human,demons and angelical blood that once was 's year a hundred years ago the first angels and demons came to Earth and spreaded the words of Holy and Devil were there to give strent to the Humans agains the madness of the ultimate demon Baltazard.

Between these angels was Azariel,a female angel that fell in love with the demon that was Baltazard's brother love reached the Council of Earth and by a strick of the Fate their love was time their love created a energy diferent of all the others energy was clasificated as Nephelim ,the hybrid of God and Council voted that this energy was the salvation of Earth but no Angel or Demon could survive the Power the Fate one more time did a miracle.A woman entered the Building and showed a baby that had born from her only the Angels were terrorised as the only baby that born by holy intervention was the son of the other hand the Demons were Impresed by how a baby non-Devil could survive a the lovers saw the possibility of a human survive the the baby and the energy were united and a blue and red light shined like the sun in the bigbang as the baby changed for his new form.

The baby's hair that was brown turned white while his green eyes turned into a blue eyes with a golden shine on it's depper the impresive part was his arm that turned into a mass of red hard skin with blue light coming from it's those present looked at the child as if he was sometipe of was named him Aidan.

When Aidan was 8 years,Baltazard heard about his nephew he sent a Demon loyal to him kidnapp him and bring he to the was walking in the Forest of the Eternal Blood for his maturity ritual needed to find a Sword to be his companion when the demon that was suposed to kidnap him got curious about the was taller and his eyes now turned into red when he was brave.

"Hello little nephelim."Said the demon making Aidan turn back and get into attack posture.

"What do you want ?"Asked Aidan remenbering his father's self defence and interrogatory lessons."What's your name ?"

"I got name is Ragnar."Said Ragnar while taking some footsteps to approach Aidan.

"Ragnar...The Forger of The Devil Weaponry."Deduced Aidan remenbering his History and Holy lessons of his got impresed on how much this kid knew.

"That is you know what is this ?"Asked Ragnar unsheathing a samurai sword that was very rare.

Aidan observed the sword recognising her simbols and her Aura."This is Yumato!The sword of the first Nephelim."Ansered Aidan getting a little impresed on how that demon was still alive while holding such sword.

"And if you win of me she will be yours."said Ragnar that was one of the few demons on Baltazar's side that wanted the little nephelim to win but him mind was being controled at the point of he was obligated to obey the orders even if he dificulted the things to himself."I will give you 30 minutes to find a weapon on the forest that help you on the fight agains you lose I will get you to your uncle.

Aidan looked around and nodded acepting the begun to look around and to the high of the 5 minutes he found a short bow made of White took the bow and waited he to decide if he was worth of using responce it shined and created a arrow from the line of it's followed back to where Ragnar left him go and prepared to the same moment he stod in front off him ,his parents found them."Son NO"Cried his mom while his dad prepared to intervent on the battle if it end up bad.

"I can do this me."

The battle advanced fast but Aidan's training did he faster and he dodged and shot on the Demon's side and kicking a rock where the arrow was stuck making it to cause a damage severe on the Demon fall on the ground,the arrows of the White Bow made a injury burn and were poison for those with bad got up ignoring the pain and making a slash in Aidan's jumped out of the range of the attack and shot two arrows in the head and in the Dodged the Head's but the second ripped the arm making him to drop the bastard sword that he was using to make heavy just Yumato was at his range.'Shit'Tought Ragnar.'Yumato is loyal to me but she can't beat a nephelim alone as her power comes from them.'He slashed a attack of light with Attack couldn't be was to fast.

Aidan needed to block the attack but the only way was with holy magic!He didn't knew spells of that by instinct he raised his Right arm and put it in the eye level.

The attack was blocked by a Blue light that blinded everyone in the the shine disapeared revealing a arm made of pure Holy arm was beeing projected from Aidan's recovered himself and grabed Ragnar, that just recovered from the shock, by the neck using the same 'Devil Trigger'.

"You won."Said Ragnar."Yumato wants to be with you."He gived yumato to Aidan as he turned in dust.

While The Devil Trigger disapeared Aidan grabed Yumato and hid her in his arm's 's father approached his son."Very well boy,Come on, lets go home."

Aidan shoked his Away these memories to finish his mision...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Did you liked it.**

**Post to have the first Chapter of the Amasing history of Aidan.**

**You can Also give Ideas of the history.I'm open to new ideas.**


	2. The Battle on the Council Building

Aidan was in front of a massive metal door of the building that one day was the Council of Earth positioned Yumato on the place where he knew the lock was and crushed it deep in the door opened with a huge CRACK...

"Hello Welcome party."Said Aidan to the 50 Demons standing between his team and his uncle's personal room.

"ATTACK!"Alex shotted 3 demons with a single energy wave of his rifle while Dereck Used his Bet-14 to launch the Holy granade on the group of heavy jumped the higher he could and Used Yumato to make a crushing wave of Holy remaning demons asumed the offencive stance but none of the noticed Ariane Sneaking near of their leader to take control of his got surronded by 5 heavy demons his weapon was getting out of trowed to him his crossbow and as soon as he grabed it he Aimed on the heavy guard at his left and shot the Deamoniac soul inside the Arrow turning her into a Black wave of others got distracted and Ariane Took their corpses and made them attack the other heaviers while Dereck unleashed his Staff and activated it's blades and hit both demons that were surronding him.

Three demons grabbed Ariane And a fourth was going to finish her,Aidan prepared his bow and shot three arrows on those who were grabbing her leaving the last for her to unleashed her shild and positionated it's stone for consuming the demons demon cried as his lifeforce was beeing Picked his rifle from the ground and aimed for the head of the Craller that grabbed aidan and was trying to eat him but had some serial problems with his green wave left the gun and exploded the Craller's got up and went to the fight agains the other Craller that was jailling Dereck in his inside.

"Where is Gena and Iris ?"Asked dereck from the stomach of the opened the beast's tummy and pulled Dereck grabed the pistol Bet-14 on the ground and shotted high on the cealling making it explode in flashed of the Holy ball that was released from the pistol."Out of is my crossbow Alex?"

"Take it ,I just need these two darlings."Said Alex trowing the crossbow and grabbing two black pistols from his shot agains the craller that was grolling in pain for his opened bullets that left the cane of the pistols were made of a steel that exploded when in contact with the demoniac beast stood no chance.

Derek shot agains the group of fast demons that were surronding Ariane while she tryed to hit then with the power she absorved from the demon while defending the attacks with her and Aidan were fighting with two was using his sword and Alex was summonig his Angel soul to fight the white-like-snow version of Alex apeared holding a Angel slashed the sword agains the Swordsoul that falled in pain for the contact with the energy that was turning him into a simple lost finished his enemy with a simple stocked in his head.

Dereck falled in the ground with a Arrow in his chest."Snipersoul."said Ariane defending herself with her shild while indicanting the creature in the next unleashed his bow and summoned a Arrow with all the power he could Arrow shined with the light of the Force beeing summoned and arrow badely toched the Soul and the creature desapeared in a Huge flash of dark energy that was reliased from the arrow.

Alex ran to Derek and begun whistering the Curespell."_Armyd Hollyspa Gumminat._"A Green light covered Derek and desapeared reveling his living and unwarmed got up and delivered some ammo to Alex.

"Stop and Surrender!"Said the captan of the demons that were still alive.

"I don't think that will happen you F%¨%#r"Said a feminine voice as a giant eagle landed outside of the building while Three girls jumped from its back and ran to the front of the group."Sorry if we are late."Spoke the Older while the Two other,that were exact copys,approached the demons.

"Hi Gena,hi iris."Said Aidan while covering his ears knowing what the two Genas were going to do.

Both girls opened their mounths and yelled a huge shockwave of sound that disoriented the demons.'That is what happens when a cloning demon yells at the same time.'Tough both girls united their bodies by the hands and within a second there was just one of unleashed her laminated range and ran agains the group of demons and cuted seven of them on the belly separating some of them in the Picked her sniper rifle and shot the Cross-shaped bullets on the others 4 blue fire that surronded the bullets burn the four to the Was now facing the captain that was holding Two long-swords,She turned in her Death-mode, beeing surronded by the Flames of Death she punched him on the belly and the captain turned into a burning skeleton and falled on the summoned her eagle companion and in a minute all the remaning demons were insede her companion's tummy.

"Remanber me of never upseting her."Said axel for Derek.

The group begun walking to the door that lead to the Balthazard's room."Why did you two took so long?"asked Aidan for Iris.

"Galar needed to eat."Said Iris while making signal for Galar the Mighty Eagle to keep guard on the entrance."And finding heavy demons on the City is soo hard."

"Everyone ready?"Asked Aidan while flexionating his arm to Activate the Devil Trigger."Remember,Kill him with no mercy."

Aidan summoned his Light arm and used him to crush the door into six entered the dark room wher had just a Big Devil Bomb and A Black figure standing near of her.

"Stop it Uncle."Said Aidan."You're going to kill everyone."

**"To late my nephew."**Said the Demon in The language of the hit the bomb with his hands and...

Aidan fellt a huge pain and a explosion launched all six in the direction of the base where the last humans on hearth were.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Continue...


End file.
